Nosso Último Natal
by Crica
Summary: Fic sobre o natal dos Winchester. Momento família, abraço e coisa e tal. Leiam e confiram.


_**NOTA: Não vou apresnetar essa fic como parte do desafio de natal porque não escrevo wincest nem padackles. Nada contra, só falta de talento mesmo. Mas como estou há um tempão sem postar nada e essa cena ficou martelando na minha cabeça a semana inteira, aproveitei uma folguinha e escrevi. Espero que aproveitem.**_

ooOoo

_**Nosso Último Natal**_

Alguns poucos flocos de neve flutuavam, em câmera lenta, em meio à noite iluminada pelas pequenas lâmpadas coloridas que adornavam as árvores do parque.

As pessoas passavam apressadas, carregando embrulhos e pratos de guloseimas enrolados em toalhas coloridas. Famílias, namorados e solitários como ele, de um lado para outro num movimento frenético dos últimos preparativos para as comemorações.

As horas passaram despercebidas e o movimento, com elas, diminuiu, sendo quase nenhum àquela hora. Apenas a brisa gelada e os poucos flocos cristalizados que derretiam de encontro à sua pele e roupas. O silêncio crescia dentro de sua alma e, diante de seus olhos, imagens de tempos difíceis se formavam.

_ Um café quente por seus pensamentos – Sam surgiu de repente, trazendo-o de volta à realidade, com um copo fumegante que balançava diante de seu rosto.

_ Obrigado – Sorriu meio sem jeito por ter sido pego tão distraído. Sabia que aquilo ia render.

_ O que faz aqui fora? – o mais moço sentou-se ao seu lado no banco de madeira úmido _ Vai ficar doente.

_ Que nada _ fez uma careta e provou o café, assoprando o vapor que saía_ Já estive mais molhado e menos aquecido.

_ O Bobby está xingando lá no quarto e praguejando todas as maldições que conhece porque você não apareceu para o jantar – Sam, que esteve até então fitando o outro lado da rua, encarou o irmão _ O que há com você?

_ Nada – tomou outro gole generoso do líquido fervente e encolheu-se um pouco pelo frio _ Só não estava a fim de nenhuma comemoração natalina, só isso.

_ Qual é, Dean ? Sou seu irmão, cara. Eu te conheço. No ano passado você praticamente implorou para que comemorássemos o natal e agora isso?

_ Eu pensei que fosse nosso último natal juntos, Sammy.

_ E este pode não ser? – Dean olhou o irmão com incredulidade _ Ou você acha que qualquer um de nós vai sobreviver a essa merda toda?

_ Não, eu não acho – atirou o copo vazio na lixeira próxima de onde estava sentado e fechou a cara_ Pra ser sincero, tenho certeza de que nenhum de nós vai sair dessa ileso – guardou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do pesado casaco _ Mas não tenho motivos para comemorar coisa alguma.

_ Não vamos comemorar nada, está bem? – Samuel deu seu mais profundo olhar e respirou fundo, soltando o ar numa nuvem condensada diante de seu rosto _ Só vamos entrar lá naquele maldito quarto de motel e fazer a vontade daquele velho rabugento e comer a porcaria do jantar. Depois podemos encher a cara e esquecer.

_ Parece eu falando Sammy – sorriu, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

_ É a convivência – terminou seu café e atirou o copo descartável na lixeira também _ Eu sei que você está chateado por causa da Jo e da Ellen, Dean.

_ Sam, não... – Dean revirou os olhos e esfregou os curtos cabelos, apoiando a cabeça entre as mão _ Não começa, por favor...

_ Você esteve calado todas essas semanas, mas eu sei que você está sofrendo o diabo, que está se culpando por tudo o que aconteceu e – fez um gesto com a mão impedindo que o irmão o interrompesse _ Nada do que eu disser vai fazer essa droga dessa dor passar, eu sei. Também me sinto péssimo. Me sinto miserável e um cretino por ter usado as duas como escudo para a nossa fuga, mas não tínhamos escolha.

_ Eu não consigo evitar a imagem da Jo ensanguentada naquele mercado, Sammy – Dean engoliu em seco, derrubando pela garganta a baixo as lágrimas que teimavam em inundar seus olhos _ Eu não consigo apagar da minha cabeça o olhar da Ellen, cara. Não é justo... Elas não mereciam...

_ É, elas não mereciam, nós não merecemos e ninguém merece esse tipo de coisa, mas não pudemos salvá-las então, faremos com que suas mortes não tenham sido em vão. Faremos valer a pena e vamos chutar o rabo de Lúcifer de volta para o inferno por elas, Dean.

_ Você anda muito otimista – secou a ponta do nariz e tossiu, espantando o nó na garganta e encarando seu irmão pela primeira vez, desde que este chegara.

_ O que eu posso fazer? – bateu de leve no ombro do outro _ Vamos lá, cara. Vamos comer e dar um pouco de alegria pro velho. Ele merece.

_ É, ele merece – o mais velho impulsionou o corpo para cima, levantando-se devagar _ Vamos nessa, garoto.

_ Espere um momento – Sam retirou um pequeno embrulho feito de papel de revista do bolso da calça e entregou ao irmão _ Espero que você goste.

_ Ah, qual é, Sammy?- Dean se viu totalmente desconcertado_ Cara, eu não te comprei nada.

_ Não faz mal – guardou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans e acenou com a cabeça na direção do embrulho _ Não vai abrir?

_ Claro – sorriu, sem jeito, rasgando o papel _ É lindo, Sam, eu adorei. Sério – lá estava aquele brilho no canto do olho outra vez, diante do pequeno chaveiro prateado que continha um fotografia em preto e branco da sua família, como aquela que carregavam na moldura para todo lado na caixa de madeira do Impala _ É lindo.

_ Que bom que gostou – as covinhas de Sam apareceram, iluminando seu rosto _ Pra você não esquecer que jamais estará sozinho. Mesmo que eles não estejam mais aqui, eu estou.

_ Obrigado – a voz saiu mais baixa e embargada do que gostaria _ Eu deveria ter te comprado um presente.

_ Não preciso que me compre nada, Dean – havia verdade no olhar do mais moço _ Você já me deu mais do que qualquer um. Já fez por mim mais do que eu merecia e só por estar aqui, apesar de tudo, me sinto presenteado. Obrigado, mano.

Dean não estava preparado para aquela declaração. Não estava preparado sequer para receber um presente. Não esperava um jantar de natal nem coisa nenhuma, já que há muito havia perdido quase tudo: sua família, seu irmão, sua infância, sua inocência, seus amigos, seus sonhos. Sentia como se uma nuvem inteira de borboletas bailasse dentro do seu estômago e sua cabeça latejava. Não havia qualquer palavra que fosse capaz de atravessar a barreira de sentimentos que o assolavam para sair pela boca. Estava engasgado e sentia seu coração bater acelerado no peito. Abriu a mão que apertava o objeto metálico com força e sorriu, segurando o que podia das emoções. Deu um passo para frente e envolveu o caçula num abraço apertado.

_ Eu amo você, Dean – Sam retribuiu o gesto do irmão.

_ Feliz natal, Sammy – afastou-se um pouco, desfazendo o contato e sorriu em meio à lágrima furtiva _ Acho melhor entrarmos ou o Bobby vai começar a surtar.

_ Vamos, não é? – Sam se recompôs e deixou que a mão esquerda repousasse sobre o ombro do mais velho _ Ele é capaz de atirar o prato com o peru na nossa cara.

Ambos caminharam juntos, lado a lado, em direção ao prédio baixo do motel do outro lado da rua,rindo abertamente como se nada tivesse acontecido e com a certeza de que mesmo que não sobrevivessem à guerra, mesmo que não pudessem deter Lúcifer, teriam feito o seu melhor e sempre teriam um ao outro.

FIM

_oooooo_

_**Vale um comentariozinho? *olhinhos pidões do Sammy*  
**_

_**Feliz Natal!!!**_


End file.
